


[Podfic] Live On a Hill Against the Sky

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofLive On a Hill Against the Skyby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Three years after Geralt becomes Warlord of the North, a man comes to Kaer Morhen to beg for aid. And when all is said and done, he stays.Jan genuinely doesn't know how the Witchers of Kaer Morhen have stayed alive so long without any household staff at all.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123





	[Podfic] Live On a Hill Against the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Live On a Hill Against the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603220) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 23:03  
 **Size:** 25.4 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Live On a Hill Against the Sky - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-11-live-on-ahill-against-the-sky-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack11_LiveOnAHillAgainstTheSky_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
